


i fall right through your hands

by awkwardhesitations



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: I have no shame, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, i need more gay lol, im too broke to afford them lol, inspired by venom skin series haha, smut lol, this is non betad, why isn't there more gusion x granger lo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: gusion finds himself compromised in his own v.e.n.o.m headquarters, with an old childhood enemy staring back at him.





	i fall right through your hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is non betad, we die like men, i have no shame hahahaha

'ah, you think you're so crazy and deranged with your plans.' the mysterious assailant sneers, his eyes glinting under the mechanical light of their headquarters. gusion doesn't know how he managed to trespass his way into here- their security for the v.e.n.o.m base is flawless and guarded- and he doesn't like it one bit when a stranger can find his way in and bind the v.e.n.o.m leader to the wall with a snap of his fingers. he wonders as an afterthought about hanabi and the other squad members' whereabouts- they would have heard the commotion of his tussle with this stranger.

he glares at the latter, hissing, his magic overridden. 'don't worry, leader.' he spits out the word with acid on his tongue, curling his lips, a finger darting over to gusion's cheek, 'i might say, angela is a nice fit for harley, is it not? and your precious nephila will do better without you.' gusion bites when the stranger' finger nears his lips, his bonds chafing against his skin. he tuts. 'none of that, gusion. do not force me to silence you, where no one can hear you.' his tongue enunciates the s in his name with a purr, a very familiar one to his ears- and gusion is taken back to all those years ago under the stars, the nights spent together, all the warm breaths against his skin- and he jolts. the stranger smirks in response, now that he sees gusion reel back instantly, the realization dawning over him. 'you'd finally realized, ah? i was wondering when you'll come to sense, assuming you were so bright and intelligent when i last saw you.' gusion spits when he comes near him.

'i will never surrender to s.a.b.e.r.' granger cackles at the livid rage in his eyes, his violin by his side. he looks different now, more metallic, more sly. there's more bitterness in his hooded eyes. 'tssk. like i'll be on s.a.b.e.r. your plans are obvious enough, leader. obliterating s.a.b.e.r is a daunting task, i might add.' he sneers in his face. 'i wonder how many people can you kill, when all you are is just a weak boy with a little magic and a few blades.'

gusion spits at him. 'i will destroy s.a.b.e.r and tear it up from its roots. get out of my face!' he looks on as his childhood enemy wipes his spit of his jacket, his eyes hardening and turning cold when their eyes meet.

'i am no longer with s.a.b.e.r, gusion, but i've expected better of you.' he pauses to scrutinize the v.e.n.o.m leader's face, his green eyes. 'how childish. i see your tricks, gusion, but i've disabled your skills.' between his fingers he procures a tiny chip, and gusion's eyes widen fractionally at it. it's his cpu, his hardwire, that contains all his mastery and all his information through s.a.b.e.r. without it, gusion is nothing but a boy with a vengeful heart.

'granger-!' the latter lights up at his name, purring in delight. 'ah. how nice of you.' gusion feels his cold fingers grip his chin quite forcefully, forcing him to look up at him under the fluorescent lights of their quarters, blindingly white. 'i've missed you.' he whispers, quite deep and barely heard in the silent atmosphere, before he dives down and kisses gusion with a fervour he'd never experienced before.

all he can feel is hot and wet breaths against his skin, desperate as granger's fingers dance at the back of his neck. and it's disgusting how fast gusion reacts to it, like instinct all those years ago, sinking into the kiss as his lips part slightly for him to devour, and the husky chuckle it elicits does no help to the tingle gusion feels down his spine. 'i didn't know you enjoyed this so much... gusion.' he whispers against the skin of his neck, against his quickening pulse, and gusion suppresses a groan. he hates that he arches in to granger's touch, his slender fingers cold against his hip, a shiver that even gusion can't stop, accompanied by a wistful sigh. granger's pressing up against him in a way that makes gusion almost cry- it's quite lonely in the quarters here.

'gr-granger- stop! stop this-' but he chuckles to his weak protest, nips a little skin near gusion's jawline, drawing a breathy sigh as the latter tilts his head up to aid granger for more access. 'ngh- please! granger, ah-' his lips look swollen after granger bites down, not hard enough to break the skin but enough for it to swell. 'i'll stop- but do you? you seem more desperate for this, like an attention whore you are.' he says, pulling away from the leader and he hates the way his heart beats like a rabbit and how he longs for granger to kiss him again- there's a fire burning in his core that granger has ignited, and it itches under gusion's skin. he's hot all over, and it's embarrassing, humiliation evident on his face, much to granger's delight. the response and noises gusion makes is enough to make the marksman want to take him, devour and savour every taste of the v.e.n.o.m leader. 

the desire to throw him on the sheets and fuck him so hard until it makes the leader cry- granger's eyes are dark, and it makes his cheeks burn even more as he very obviously checks out gusion's body from head to toe. gusion has no idea when granger became this.. wild. he hazily remembers all the nights those years ago when they were still trainees- how granger held him- gusion spits at the ground, spiteful, but granger chuckles.

'where's my cpu?' he says, looking elsewhere. granger has a glint in his eye. 'listen here, dear leader boy.' he strides around the v.e.n.o.m quarters at a leisurely pace, taking note of gusion's plans, the maps around him and the frenzied handwriting of his, accompanied by hanabi's elegant letters and harley's illegible words. the countless hours as they pored over s.a.b.e.r's plans. there's a list of the wall that granger also takes note of, gusion's eyes trailing behind him angrily. the alliances they've formed with other champions. the cursed emperor, khufra; the splat queen, kimmy. lancelot and odette, and a surprising natalia.

'see, gusion. with your cpu,' granger's finger glints with a hint of silver under the lights, flipping the cpu in the air, 'and all this material i've collected- i can easily submit you over to the s.a.b.e.r. all your hard work, over a few years, just gone. how-'  
'they will never believe you, spy.' gusion leers out, his confidence replenished as he feels out one of his daggers behind his back, the metal cool to the touch. 

'you watch your words, dear gusion. don't cut my words again, before i cut your privileges and a chance to beg,' the death chanter faces him again, sitting lazily in his chair- his chair! 'it's easy for them to believe me, when saber himself wants me in his bed, eh? you'll think someone like him will stick to alpha, his comrade, but i guess he needs a little spice up in a while.'

'so. my dear gusion, leader of mine.' he crosses his fingers together, the cpu in his grasp. 'i will surrender this all to the s.a.b.e.r, unless...' granger takes his cpu and slots it within his violin, and it locks automatically, before he nears gusion again, admiring his spit slicked lips, from the incident previous, his finger drifting across them. they're still blood red, a standout against his fair skin, and granger finds himself gravitating towards him. gusion seems to lose all his will, but granger knows a spirit like him won't give up just yet. it's gusion, after all. he had a reputation for escaping solo missions during their time as trainees, scoring full marks every time.

'if you kill me, the violin's processor will send it over your enemy immediately, so think twice about your dagger behind your back, gusion. now,' granger towers over him, a smirk decorating his face. 'what should i do with you?'

the question finds gusion gasping for breath later, on the sheets of his personal quarters, his fingers clutching the sheets as granger ruins him thoroughly, pulling his hair from the scalp, enjoying the way he feels around him and the way he's shattering the leader's pride, piece by piece. granger savours the moments where gusion shudders and mutters out a curse, the moments where he deliberately arches into him to meet his thrusts- looks like someone is enjoying this, granger muses, teasing the assassin cheekily, watching gusion suckle on his fingers, wet and desperate. the muffled moans from the shaking figure underneath him doesn't change the fact that no matter how reputable and dangerous gusion is, it all comes to shatters once granger shows up and destroys every fragment of his pride.

he catches his breath in short jerks, his nails scratching into granger's back, leaving bloody crescent marks. it stings but it's so worth it, granger thinks, when he sees the all so feared leader of v.e.n.o.m succumb to him and his eyes half lidded with lust. his shaky breaths are hot against granger's lips, luring him in like a siren's call, tempting him. (tantalizing)

the white dripping off his face and lips don't help either, as granger watches, mesmerized, at gusion licking his lips, cleaning his face when he wipes it off with his fingers and swallows it all down. the whole process has gusion looking at granger rather knowingly, slightly exhausted, and he thinks gusion as a sly minx resting above him. knowing how to lure and catch it's prey. granger watches the leader for a few more minutes, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, before leaving. gusion wakes up in empty sheets and his body sore, and he spots the cpu lying on his table, but broken in half.

granger shows up again, boldly knocking against the headquarters' metal doors. the rest of the squad is instantly on alert, but gusion pales when he sees the cocky sneer on the monitor, directly at the camera. hanabi is right beside him. 'i can demolish this stranger in an instant. let me out, gusion-'

angela rebukes. 'what if he's from s.a.b.e.r? we can keep him as hostage.' harley snorts at the idea, and the room erupts into chaos. hanabi pleads to go out and kill him, her eyes flashing dangerously, and grock shrugs it off. angela and harley are arguing heatedly.

gusion sees a glint of sliver on the screen, a warning, followed by a smirk. 'let him in. angela, open the gates.' the whole squad looks baffled. hanabi shrieks, and even harley agrees with her. 'holy fuck, gusion, have you lost your mind?'

grock rumbles threateningly as the intruder strides in, slowly, hanabi's higanbana ready to throw and harley's cards are flipping impatiently behind his back. 'stop. hanabi, harley, stand down.' he hates that his voice cracks, and hates it even more that granger hears it. it results in a smirk.

the rest of the team looks at him, each with different looks. hanabi's defiant, angela's eyes are questioning, but harley looks at gusion and towards his personal quarters, and seems to understand. his expression is grim.

gusion hates that granger can play him anytime in his hands, make him break or fall, dead or alive, as he cries out his name every night.


End file.
